1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle frame and, more particularly, to a front or rear bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle frame in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 9-11 comprises an axle 21 having two opposite threaded ends 210, a hub and freewheel assembly 20 rotatably mounted on the axle 21, two fork end members 11 each mounted on a respective threaded end 210 of the axle 21 and each rested on the hub and freewheel assembly 20, two locking nuts 30 each screwed onto a respective threaded end 210 of the axle 21 and each rested on a respective fork end member 11, and two axle pegs 40 each having an end portion which is formed with a screw bore 42 screwed onto a respective threaded end 210 of the axle 21 and is provided with a protruding plane 41 rested on a respective locking nut 30. Each of the fork end members 11 is connected to a front fork or a rear stay 10 of the bicycle. Thus, each of the axle pegs 40 is rotatable relative to the axle 21 so that the screw bore 42 of each of the axle pegs 40 is screwed onto the respective threaded end 210 of the axle 21 to attach each of the axle pegs 40 onto the axle 21 or unscrewed from the respective threaded end 210 of the axle 21 to remove each of the axle pegs 40 from the axle 21.
However, each of the axle pegs 40 is easily rotatable relative to the axle 21 when a rotation force is applied on each of the axle pegs 40, thereby causing danger to a user who treads the axle pegs 40. In addition, when the screw bore 42 of each of the axle pegs 40 is screwed onto the respective threaded end 210 of the axle 21 to an excessive extent, each of the axle pegs 40 cannot be removed from the axle 21 easily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in disassembly of each of the axle pegs 40. Further, when the screw bore 42 of each of the axle pegs 40 is screwed onto the respective threaded end 210 of the axle 21 to an excessive extent, each of the fork end members 11 is easily distorted or deformed.